A Journey Through History
by Hiway202
Summary: The All Grown Up! gang is on their way to go bowling. Suddenly a big, swirly vortex appears, taking them to another place. Danny Phantom is in this, just at the end.
1. Chapter 1: The Vortex

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I promise! I was just being supper lazy and writing stories, not uploading them. So, today I'm going on an uploading spree! Whopie!**

**Anyways, This one was written for a school assignment. My Social Studies teacher wanted us to write a story that took place in the Middle Ages. I got a B. Apparently I didn't show they were in the Middle Ages enough, but she loved it, perventing me from getting a lower grade. :D**

**This is my first All Grown Up! fan fiction. Well, it's a crossover of Danny Phantom and All Grown Up! It was supposed to be just All Grown Up! except I couldn't figure out how to end it. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi. My name is Lillian DeVille. I am eleven years old and in fifth grade. I have brown hair and green eyes. I also have something that no one else in my grade at my school has. I have a twin brother, Phillip.

Phil has brown hair and green eyes. He is annoying and many people think he's weird. He shoots soda out of his nose, and he has this collection of insect corpse. Though, even though he's weird and annoys me a lot, we stick up for each other. Sure, we get in fights like any other siblings, but we always have each other's backs in the end. Plus, we have games that we like to play too, and even though I don't like to admit it, I love getting dirty, playing in mud, and being gross sometimes.

Today, we are going to hang out with our friends.

First, we have Tommy Pickles. Tommy has blue hair, blue eyes, and is in fifth grade along with Phil and me. He also loves film. He makes tons of movies and short films that me, my friends, and brother star in. One time, Tommy made his best film yet, but we saw it before he was finished and took it the wrong way. He videotaped some of our personal conversations, like Phil and I changing the grade on his math test. We thought for sure all of our secrets were going to be exposed and we were going to get in trouble. Turns out, he took a part of our conversation and put it with clips from when we were younger. It was hilarious, but he didn't win the contest he was entering it in.

Dylan Pickles is Tommy's little brother. He is ten years old and also in fifth grade. He has orange hair and blue eyes. Dill is also very crazy. He does the weirdest things like cartwheels down the halls to class or walking backwards around town. He also invents cool things. Well, weird things, but some people think they're cool. Once, when he got a new goldfish, he created a belt he could put the goldfish in so he wouldn't be away from it for so long. Another time he created something so he could read while walking on his hands. Phil and I always wonder what Dill would be like if we haven't dropped him on his head when we was a baby.

Next is Angelica Pickles, Tommy and Dill's thirteen year old cousin. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and is a perfect princess. Or, so her parents think. Angelica is no where near a perfect princess. She has been bossing us around since we were babies.

"You dumb babies! Stay away from my toys! Don't you know anything?" she would always yell.

Then, there's Susie, Angelica's rival and Kimi's friend. Don't get me wrong, we all like Susie, she's just more Kimi's friend then ours, and Susie and Angelica get in fights. A lot.

Susie is in seventh grade with Angelica, and is twelve years old, almost thirteen. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She also is a great singer. One time, she go accepted by a talent agent. The agent wanted one thousand dollars to record a song. Susie gave her the money, but it turns out the woman was a fake. Susie was upset after that, and didn't want to perform her scheduled gig at the JavaLava (a coffee shop run by Kimi, Chuckie, their parents, and my mom). Kimi was finally able to convince Susie that the "agent" stole enough money for a serious shopping spree, but she didn't steal Susie's talent.

Finally, theirs is Kimi and Chuckie.

Chuckie is eleven, almost twelve, and in sixth grade. He has orange hair (way more orange than Dill's) and braces and glasses. Chuckie isn't really a risk taker. Once he wanted to "flirt with danger" (his words not mine). Tommy helped him, but in the end they got caught. I heard that they weren't going to get any punishment, but Chuckie kept begging for one. He got a detention.

Finally, there's Kimi. Kimi is eleven and is in fifth grade. Kimi has been living with Chuckie for nine years. Back when we were babies, we went to Paris. There, we met Kimi and got into a ton of trouble (but that's another story). After that Chuckie's dad and Kimi's mom got married. Now they are step-brother and step-sister.

Kimi has blue hair and blue eyes. She is best friends with Susie, as I mentioned before, and she is a great friend to us all.

So, we are all going to get together and bike to the bowling ally.

"I bet I can beat you all in the first game!" Angelica challenges us, stopping her bike.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Phil asks, stopping his bike too.

We all stop our bikes as well.

"Sure. If I win, all of you have to be my slaves for a month!" she says.

"And if one of us wins?" Tommy asks.

"Tommy, I don't think this is such a good idea," Chuckie says, being the non-risk taker he is.

"Come on, Chuckie! It'll be fun! And, we'll win. Theirs is nothing to worry about," Kimi says, being the brave little sister she's been since we were babies.

"Well…" Chuckie says, still unsure.

"Chuckie, trust us!" Tommy says.

"Yeah, you guys have me!" Phil tells him.

"Um, I'm not sure," Chuckie replies, still worried.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I'm on your guys team," I tell him.

Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother, but he's a bad athlete.

"Kay, I guess," he responds, accepting the challenge.

"You guys are going lose!" Angelica proclaims.

"Oh, it's on!" Tommy tells Angelica.

"Be prepared to lose!"

"Hey guys! What's up?" someone asks.

Angelica groans. "What are you doing here?"

Let me explain. The person who said hi is Harold. He has had a huge crush on Angelica since pre-school. He still has one to this date.

Harold is thirteen like Angelica. He has orange hair and blue eyes. Angelica doesn't like Harold because "he's weird and will ruin my reputation!" That's what Angelica always says. I don't think so, though. Harold is nice to all of us, even Angelica who makes him he servant. We all think he's friendly and sweet, except Angelica. Oh yeah, between you and me, Angelica's reputation can't get ruined more than it already is.

"Well, I saw you guys biking somewhere and I wanted to find out what you were doing," Harold says, his smile shining like it always does.

"None of your business! Come on, guys, let's go." She hops back on her bike.

"Hi Harold. We're going bowling,' Susie tells him. Susie is always super nice to Harold.

"Oh boy! Can I come?" he asks excitedly.

"No!" Angelica yells.

"Why of course you can, Harold," Susie tells him politely, ignoring Angelica's answer. Angelica glares at Susie.

"Great! Let me go get my bike!" Harold runs off to get ready.

"What are you doing?" Angelica asks, not caring if Harold is still close enough to hear.

"Being nice. Apparently it's a skill you need to learn."

"I can be nice! I can be very nice!"

"Uh, guys. Maybe we should stop arguing," I say, afraid where this is going.

"You can not!" Susie yells, ignoring me.

"CAN TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Guys, stop it," Tommy says.

"You can't do it!" Susie ignores Tommy as well.

"Guys!" Tommy says.

"Yes I can!" Angelica tells Susie.

"Guys!"

"No you can't!"

"GUYS!" Tommy yells.

"WHAT!" Angelica and Susie snap at him at the same time.

"Why don't we try to have a nice argument-free day? Starting now!"

"Tommy's right. This is stupid." Susie realizes the dumb argument she got into in front of her friends and some complete strangers and looks down at he feet shyly.

"Yeah," is all Angelica says.

"Hey guys! I just realized! We never decided what we get if we win the bowling game!" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Kimi says.

"I have an idea," Susie says. "If even one of us wins, Angelica has to be all of our slaves for a month!"

"Easy. Easy as pie," Angelica says.

"Which means you have to be nice to us," Susie says with a sly smile.

"I can do that!" Angelica says again.

Susie gives her a look that says otherwise. "We'll see."

"Hey guys, I'm back," Harold says.

We hop on our bikes. "OK, let's get going." We start down the road, talking about the most random things imaginable. We talk about who likes who and who we think is going to be the next student body president at our middle school. We are in the middle of a conversation about the weirdest dreams we have ever had (we are almost at the bowling ally, too. We can see it) when suddenly a swirly green vortex appears. We push hard on our brakes, but we can't stop in time. We go straight through it, screaming.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Where are we?" Kimi yells.

We are in a room that looks like it goes on forever. There is no floor, ceiling, or walls, so I guess it's not a room, but I don't know how else to describe it. The "room walls" have green and black swirls everywhere. There are purple floating doors that look like they lead to nowhere. We aren't floating, we are falling. Down and down to the bottom of the floor less world. Down, down, down…

Suddenly, another swirly portal appears, just like the one that took us here. It is directly below us, so we fall right through.

"Where are we?" I ask, blinking from the hard fall making us land on our back.

"It-it looks like something out of our history book," Susie says, observing the dusty area.

"I wouldn't know and I don't care! I just want to get out of here!" Angelica yells at Susie.

"Well, yelling at me isn't going to help anything! You should just SHUT UP!" Susie yells back.

"Well, you don't have to be such-"

"Guys, shut up," I interrupt. "Yelling won't help anything."

"Yeah, like Susie said!" Phil says.

"It's always Susie, Susie, Susie! Susie said this! Susie said that! Susie is a great singer. Susie is super smart. Susie is going to be the next Emica! (Emica is a popular pop singer.) But not this time! It's going to be Angelica, Angelica, ANGELICA!" She storms away.

"Angelica, wait!" Tommy yells after her cousin, but it's to late. She's gone.

"When mom asks what happened to our cousin, I had nothing to do with it this time. You guys all saw that!" Dill tells us. We glare at him.

"Come on, let's try and figure a way out of here," Tommy says, braking the silence.

"I know, let's go through the portal!" I suggest.

"Great idea, Lil," Phil says sarcastically. "I wish we could have thought of that." He rolls his eyes.

"What? Why are you being sarcastic with me, Phillip?"

"The portal closed, Lillian!"

"I didn't know." I look down at my feet embarrassed. How could I have missed that.

"You should have."

"Guys, let's just try and keep our cool 'till we're out of this place. Being mad isn't going to help!" Kimi says calmly.

"We're never going to make it out of here and I'm never going to see my dad again!" Chuckie bawls.

"Guys, we just need to-" Susie starts, but is interrupted by Dill:

"I miss my mom. She's always there for me and now she can't do anything to help!"

"Wait guys, I have an idea! Before we all start crying, I have a cell phone! I can try to reach our parents!" Kimi says.

"And then what? It's not like they can do anything!" Tommy says.

"I don't know, but we should at least try."

We all look at each other.

"It's worth a shot."

Kimi reaches into her pocket. "Oh, no! I forgot! I left mine at home on my desk to charge!"

"Don't worry, Kimi! I have mine!" Chuckie pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Let me just, uh, turn it on. It'll only take a sec!"

"Maybe I should go look for Angelica," Susie says. I can tell she feels bad for making Angelica leave, but hey! It's not her fault that she has a ton of talent and Angelica doesn't have any AND hasn't released it yet...

"Uh, Susie? Maybe it's better that I go look for her. Considering she's mad at you," Kimi politely tells Susie.

Susie sighs. "I guess you're right. I don't want to start anything again."

"Oh, can I go with you?" Harold asks Kimi.

Wow, I forgot he was even here.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Kimi tells him.

"I got it!" Chuckie yells, startling us all. "Now, let me just dial dad's number and-" He types some stuff on the keypad. "No service!"

"Oh, right! This is the Middle Ages. They don't have electricity, let alone, a cell phone tower."

"The Middle Ages!" We all turn and stare at Susie.

"Well, uh, yeah. Didn't you know that?"

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be so shocked right now!" Chuckie tells her.

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you guys knew that."

I start to say something, but then Kimi comes back, obviously out of breath.

"Hey you *pant* guys. I found *pant pant* Angel-*pant*-ica."

"Where?" We turn to look at her.

"Tied up *pant pant* at the *pant* stake."

"Why?"

"They think she's a *pant* traitor. Apparently there's a game called the curads going on or something."

"The CRUSADES. And they aren't games, they're battles. We have to help her!" Susie says.

"Help burn her a the stake? Cool!" Phil says.

"Help get her out of this mess, not make her in more of one, Phillip!"

"Oh." He pauses for a second. "I still think burning her would be more fun."

"Wait a minute, where's Harold?" Susie asks.

"Oh, he wanted to help save Angelica so he stayed behind to find a way to save her," Kimi tells her.

"Him? Save Angelica?" I ask. Harold is a klutz.

"Yeah, you have to be joking," Phil says.

"I think he could do it. If it's life or death for Angelica, Harold can save her," Susie says, disagreeing with Phillip and me.

"Well, we have to go help!" Tommy says. "Let's go!

* * *

**... Review?**

**BTW, this story gave me an idea for TWO new stories: A sequel (I'm working on it now) and a story that is about what would have happened if the the kids didn't go through the portal and played their bowling game.**

**REVEIW!**

**I wrote that in caps so now you have to.**

**I GOT YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving the Princess

**I'm back! And I'm finally updating! Sorry for the long wait! Here you go!**

* * *

**Angelica's POV**

Well, people I don't even know have me tied to a stake, there are torches, pitchforks, knifes, and other items, and I'm going to die! And what's worse? My hair is a mess!

"This is the traitor, pope," someone tells this guy that is apparently the pope. Whoever the pope is. Maybe I should pay more attention in Social Studies.

"You! You little girl! You have been excommunicated!" he yells. There is a silence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her!" The mob starts coming after me.

"WAIT!" I scream. "I have know idea what excommunicate or whatever you just said means, but I just have to tell you! I'm not from here! I'm from the present! I have to get back!"

"What a fool! Get her!" someone yells from the crowd.

"At least let me fix my hair first!" But, it's too late. They're coming at me with torches and pitchforks and knifes.

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

We found her! People are going at her with weapons. She screams.

"Guy's, we have to do something!" I yell.

"No duh, Lillian!" Phillip tells me.

"Guys, nows not the time to start," Tommy tells us.

"Tommy's right, we have to do something!" I say.

"Again, Lillian, no duh!"

"I have an idea!" Tommy says.

Phil and I are ready. We heard Tommy's plan and we're going for it! I nod at Phil. He nods back. That's the single, he's ready.

"I can't believe you're being such an idiot, Lillian!" he starts.

"Me? I'm the idiot? If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I shout back.

People are starting to look at us. Phew! The plan's working!

"What? What did I ever do?" he asks.

"You disguised the princess as a traitor! Now look at her! She's tied up at the stake!"

"Did not, Lillian!"

"Did too, Phillip!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"HOLD IT!" the pope yells. Phil and I stop.

"She is the princess?" he asks.

We nod.

"She's also our sister!" Phil says.

"That is false! The princess does not have any siblings! Now, we must get back to our business!"

"Fine, then I guess we better be leaving," I say.

I suppose you're wondering why we gave up so easily. It's because Angelica was already saved. Let me explain:

Our plan was for Phil and I to throw a big scene, like we did. We were the best for this because we get into stupid little arguments easily. Kimi, Dill, and Chuckie were going to make sure people who weren't watching Phil and I, were. They would say stuff like, "Look at those two kids fight," or "Can you believe they're doing this in the middle of an execution?" Then, Tommy and Susie would untie Angelica as soon as they got a wave from Kimi, Dill, and Chuckie meaning everyone was watching us. Phil and I just had to stall long enough for them to get away with Angelica. We stopped because we succeeded. Angelica was safe!

Phil and I start walking away.

"Wait one second. The prisoner! She's gone!"

Phil and I start to run.

"Get the two children! The ones running away!"

We run faster.

"Lil, I don't think I can run anymore." Phil says after a minute or two.

"Yes you can! We're in soccer together. I've seen you run! We run like this all the time!"

"I know. I just- I hate to admit it, but-" he starts. "You've always been the best soccer player. You can run faster and better and kick the ball further. Plus, you can do cool tricks. I'm just a weight that drags the team down."

Wow. I always wanted him to admit that. I didn't want to be the one to break it to him, but did he have to admit it now, when I need him to believe in himself?!

"Thanks, Phillip. You're pretty good, too, though."

"No I'm not! You don't have to lie to me, Lillian!"

"I'm not lying, Phillip! You're great!"

"No I'm not, Lillian!"

"Yes you are, Phillip!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Guys! Over here!"

We stop arguing and look in the direction of the voice to see who's talking to us. It's Tommy. With Angelica, Kimi, Chuckie, Dill, and Susie. We stop running for a second.

"You guys! You have to get out of here! They're after us 'cause we helped free Angelica! If the find her, they'll take her AND all of us!" I yell at them. They can be such idiots sometimes.

"Not again! They wouldn't even let me fix my hair before they started killing me!" You can guess who said that.

"Angelica! There are bigger problems than your hair!" Tommy turns and yells at her.

"You could have been killed," Kimi points out.

"So? It doesn't matter anyway. We're never going to get out of here! We're going to be stuck here until we die!"

"I-I bet mom's worried about us," I say worriedly.

"She probably hasn't noticed yet. She thinks we're still bowling!" Tommy reassures us.

"If mom we're here, she could get us out of this mess," my twin brother says.

He's right. Once she pulled our school bus out of a ditch. She never even dropped the pizza she was holding.

I feel my eyes starting to sting. Oh, no! I'm going to cry!

"I-I hope w-we make it back." But, I don't sound to sure.

"OK, guys! We have to stop! If we don't, we will never be able to get back home!"

I wonder how Tommy does it. How does he stay in charge and take over at times like this. At times nobody is sure we can do it. Not even him.

"I found them! Over there!"

We turn around.

"It's the guys that took me! They're back!" Angelica points out.

"Don't let the kids escape!" The crowd charges at us.

"Guys! Time to run! NOW!"

We run in silence. Running, running, running.

Phil stares at me weirdly. "Why are you saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"Running, running, running."

"I was saying that?"

"Yeah..."

We run in more silence. The damp, moldy smell of the buildings. The dirt roads flinging muck in our eyes.

"Can't we stop running yet? I'm tired!" Chuckie complains after a few minutes.

I take a peak back. The crowd is still there. A little further behind, but defiantly still there. "No, not yet. They are still behind us."

"Wait a minute guys! I have an idea!" Tommy forces us down another road. "OK, we have about thirty seconds," he says, stopping us from running. "Put on as much clothes hanging on these cloth lines as you can!"

"But, T- T- Tommy! Isn't th-that stealing?" Chuckie asks, out of breath.

"Just do it!" Tommy tells him, hurriedly putting things on to hide his green t-shirt and blue hair.

"I'm not wearing this stuff! These people have no taste in style!" Angelica declares, holding up an ugly, brown dress as if it were a bug.

"Angelica! I have no time to explain! Just put it on and a hat and lets go!" Tommy yells at her frustratedly.

"But-"

"Angelica, it's either this or get caught!" I tell her, putting a tan vest over my brown dress.

"Well..."

"Put it on and hurry!" Kimi says. We are out of dresses so she is focusing on hiding her hair under a man's hat. Angelica stuffs it on, and grabs a woman's hat.

"Hello there, children," someone from the angry mob says, rounding the corner.

Luckily, we are all dressed and ready, but even so, my friends and I exchange nervous glances.

"Have you seen any kids run through here?"

"Nope!" Tommy says. His eye start blinking uncontrollably like it always does when he lies.

I jump in front of him. "Nope! No kids here!" I laugh nervously.

"OK, just let us know if you see any!" The rush off down the road.

"Phew, that was close," I comment.

"I'll say!"

"OK, we need to keep wearing these costumes until we get out of here. We can't blow our cover!" Tommy tells us.

"But, I don't want to! This looks ugly!" Angelica, the "fabulous princess" complains.

"Angelica, maybe this is the cool clothing here. You never know," Tommy tells her.

"Oh, please. Are you crazy ore something? That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. It at least needs some color, maybe some accessories. It also needs some-"

"Funny thing. We don't care!" I interrupt her. She glares at me and continues to blabber on about fashion. We decide to ignore her.

"We need a plan to get out. Any ideas?"

"We can build a time travel device. You know, a time machine!" Phil says.

"Phil, if they can't even make those in the twenty-first century, with electricity, how do you expect us to make one here WITHOUT ELECTRICITY?" I ask him.

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"I guess we're going to have to look for another portal, vortex, thingy," Tommy says after a few minutes of silence (excluding Angelica).

"We, that's going to be hard," Dill tells him.

"Well, we're just going to have to do it," Tommy responds. He's the type of person who doesn't take no for an answer. Most of the time.

"Tommy, I told you this was going to be a bad idea," Chuckie proclaims.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this is payback for the bet we made with Angelica! I told you I didn't want to make one! I told you and now look at the mess we're in!"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever herd!" Angelica says, pausing her rant on he outfit.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asks nervously, offended by Angelica.

"I mean that doesn't happen! I've met superstitious people, but never anyone as stupid as you!"

"Angelica! You can't call superstitious people stupid!" Tommy tells her, standing up for his best friend since babies.

"Why? Are you superstitious, Pickles?" she asks, calling Tommy by his last name.

"Well, uh, no..."

"Really? Only a superstitious person would stand up for one!"

"I'm superstitious and there's nothing wrong with me!" I but in.

"Or, that's what she wants you to think," my brother mutters. I elbow him.

"The point is, you pre-teens don't know what you're talking about. Now, are we going to get out of here or what?"

We glare at Angelica. Somehow, she always seems to win.

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

* * *

**One more chapter to go. I might update it tonight or what ever. Who knows?**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
